Gone?
by SparkleFaerie
Summary: Killed' by a serial rapistmurderer Olivia Benson is forced into the Witness Protection Program. But soon after settling into her new life she discovers she's pregant with Elliot's baby.
1. Funeral

They all stood around the small tombstone holding flowers, tears falling to the ground. None of them could believe it. They didn't want to. No one wanted this to be the end. They wanted it all to be a horrible dream, a horrible dream so they could all wake up and get on with their lives, like normal. No one said anything for a long time, like they expected her to jump out from behind a tree or something and be alive again. It was eerie; they couldn't hear a sound even though the noise of the big city was just down the hill and over the fence. How ironic it was that the only quiet, grassy area was a cemetary. As each person looked over at each other they cried even harder.

Finally someone spoke up. It was weird hearing a voice after silence was present for so long. The voice, belonging to on of the younger men that was gathered at the grave, just said how great she was and how she could put a smile on the saddest face in the world and admitting that she was gone was the hardest part in the world. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in a silent prayer for the young woman they were mourning and then left his flowers on the grave and left the cemetary. The others watched him go. The silence was back but this time it didn't linger as long. Someone else spoke up and said a few words about how she was like a sister to them all and how even when she was mad she was excellent company and made each day like a broadway show. And he too said a silent prayer, dropped his flowers and left.

There were only two people left now, one older and one younger. The older one spoke first. He spoke too her, his voice like he was talking to the daughter he loves very much. He said he wished it were him that was dead; she had so much life still to give. She was his daughter, not biologically but it felt like it. He too left his flowers on the gave but he stayed for a moment in silent prayer before leaving. Now their was only one person at the grave. He was crying the hardest, her death had affected him the most. He was lost in time remembering when they had met. He had arrived early to work that day. He had fought with his wife early that morning and didn't want to be at the house, so he went to work. And there she was, sitting on the steps just waiting...

_"Can I help you?" He asked seeing the woman on the steps. "Here come with me." _

_"Thank's but I..." She let her voice trail off; this guy was being really nice and she could talk when they got inside. _

_Once they got into the mainroom the man turned to her and said, "Now I assume your here to make a report." _

_"No I--" She started but he cut her off. _

_"It's ok, take your time I know it was hard for you to come here." _

_"No I... actually I'm here because I was just hired, I'm the new detective. I was assigned here yesterday." She laughed. _

_"O... O I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He apologized, showing the new detective around the precinct. _

He realized he was crying even harder and he wiped his eyes and started talking to her. He confessed everything, how much he loved her, how he wished he had of been shot instead of her, how he was planning on proposing that night she died. He stood their talking to her for two hours, until someone came and told him it was time to go. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with her forever. But he bent down and placed his flowers, fours white roses and four pink ones at her grave next to the others flowers and walked away.

As he was walking back to the city back to his life, his life without her he could have sworn he saw her in the shadows watching him, watching him walk away. But he shrugged it off. And back at her gravestone a gentle breeze blew over the gravestone and the flowers exposing a ring, a big, beautiful diamond ring. Attached to the ring was a note, and all it said was, "To the love of my life this is for you. I love you so much and I shall not love another. I shall be bonded to you forever and I look foward to seeing you again."

And in one moment, on second the ring and the note were gone. And the woman who everyone was mourning was proudly wearing it. It was evening and the stars were shining brightly and the moonlight was reflecting off a gold picture frame with a picture of a very beautiful woman, the best cop the Special Victims Unit had ever seen, Olivia Benson. And next to the picture was a newpaper article cutout, where the headline read in big bold letters, "DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON SLAIN, NO LEADS."

But Detective Benson was far from dead. If fact she was standing just feet away from her gravestone letting the moolight reflect off her ring, eyes closed and with a big smile on her face.


	2. Olivia

Authors Note: OMG! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your so amazing, I wasn't expecting so many reviews in the first day of the Fic being up. Thanks so much!

And by the way Agent Booth in my fic is Agent Seeley Booth from FOX's Bones. I couldn't help it I love the show. But just because I used Booth's character doesn't mean I'm making the show a cross over. I just love Booth! So Booth is probably going to be OOC.

It's gonna be so hard to follow up chapter one so go easy on me.

And italics indicate Olivia's thoughts.

Olivia woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up in bed the last day's events came flooding back, the funeral, Elliot, the ring. The only light in the room came from the neon green numbers on the digital clock which blared 7:02. Olivia moved her hand along the bed, then the dresser then the wall looking for a lamp. Finding it the flipped the switch and illuminated the room.

She was in a dingy hotel room, much like the ones that were a haven for prostitutes and their 'johns'. The room itself was small, it's contents being only two twin beds seperated by a small nightstand, a dresser with a TV and a desk in the corner. Olivia sat up in bed, leaned her head and back against the headboard and flipped on the TV. As to be expected the hotel didn't have cable, just the basic channels. Most of the channels were to blurry to recognize the show so Olivia finally settled on a channel playing Forrest Gump. Increasing the volume on the TV Olivia got out of bed and meandered around the room looking for any of her things. She found a duffel bag that sported the the letters F.B.I. and opened it up. Inside was some clothes, all new, some toiletries, and a few other misc. items. She took out a pair of jean capri's and a form fitting baby blue T-shirt and headed into the bathroom.

At 8 O'clock Olivia heard a knock on the door, "Ms. Benson, were ready to leave." Came a voice on the other side of the door.

Olivia repacked the duffel back and slung it over her shoulder and headed out the door. "Ready to go, but where exactly are we going?"

"Here this will explain things. That's your new identity and all the documents you'll need." The man handed Olivia a thick file. "And by the way my name's Agent Booth."

Olivia walked about a foot behind Agent Booth and remained silent. Waiting for them at the frint of the hotel was a black luxury SUV. Booth opened the back door for the detective before climbing into the front passenger seat. Olivia placed the duffel bag on the other side of the seat and opened the file the FBI agent gave her. It was a thick file, no doubt from the documents. Olivia scanned the papers, "Name... Jessica Stevens." Olivia read aloud. "Location... Delray Beach, Florida." _Not bad. Florida's nice. _

Olivia relaxed and watched the cars pass by, she figured out they were going to drive down to Florida and should be their by the 17th. Olivia didn't have a lot of things, she had a couple outfits courtesy of the FBI and some other necessities, also from the FBI. The file that contained her new identity also had a thousand dollars which Olivia guessed was until she began working at the job the FBI had gotten her. Olivia looked out the window, they were in New Jersey on route 287 which would take them to 95 which went all the way down to Florida. She watched the cars and the people driving down south, it was August and Olivia speculated that most of the families she saw were going to their shore houses or to see relatives down south.

"Jessica are you hungry?" Agent Booth turned to face Olivia.

_He's trying to get me used to using my new name. _"Yea, I am a little hungry."

"Ok, we'll stop at the service station when we cross into Delaware which should be in about 10 minutes." Agent Booth turned back around.

Olivia relaxed and went back to looking at roadsigns. She peered down at the river as the car crossed into Delaware and suddenly she felt really hungry, which was weird because she could normally skip breakfast and lunch and not feel hungry at all, and she had eaten a banana nut muffin at the hotel in New York. Supressing the feeling Olivia stepped out of the SUV and followed the Agent into the service station. It was a typical tourist stop, filled with families resting their legs and getting a Cinna Bun for the road, couples young and old buying dopey key chains with the name of the state, they no doubt bought one at every state they visited.

Wondering in the FBI would pay the bill of if she had to use her thousand dollars Olivia stayed close to the agents until it became appartent that they would not dine together. So Olivia walked over to the Burger King and got a Whopper. She ate the burger slowly, savoring the taste. When she finished she threw her trash away went to look for Agent Booth. He was eating with another man, presumably another agent, at the Wendy's. Olivia decided not to interrupt their conversation and walked over to the gift shop. Straying away from the touristy items Olivia bought a novel and a notebook, why not document her journey? She thanked the salesgirl and went back to the FBI.

"Jessica, ready to go?" Booth stood up, followed by the other man and the three left walked out of the building.

Olivia got back into the car and put her purchases on the seat next to her. She reached into her duffel and pulled out her digital camera, one of the few personal mementos she took from her apartment. Snapping a few pictures of herself and the busy highway outside the car Olivia wrote down a journal entry in her new notebook.

_Journal, August 14, 2006 _

_This feels so weird, writing in a journal like a little kid, but I do want to remember this trip and my old life as Olivia Katherine Benson. I am writing this in the car somewhere in Delaware near the Maryland border. The FBI agents assigned to me are nice but they don't speak much, I wish they would though, I'm dying for a real conversation. I really wish I could be back in New York, with my friends and mainly Elliot. I wish I could contact them, but I know I can't. My life's in jeopardy back in New York. It's just so weird getting a new life. _

Putting her journal away Olivia tucked it away into the bottom of her duffel. She picked up her new book and began to read. Olivia liked to read, but she never got the chance back in New York. She would be lucky if she read one book every six months. It was one of the very few things that was good about leaving the craziness of the city. Olivia read a few chapters and then looked up at the window. She had been writing and reading for a couple hours now and wanted to see where they were.

Exit signs were rare, coming only once every few miles but the big bulliten boards flew by another on coming right after the other. Olivia saw a bunch before figuring out what state they were in, she had read her book all through Maryland, they were 10 minutes from Virginia. Olivia settled back into the seat and soon felt herself drifting off to sleep.

When Olivia woke up it was morning, she had slept for over 12 hours, a big different from the 5 or 6 hours she got when working at the 16th precinct. She checked her watch, it was seven thirty. She looked up front at Agent Booth, who was now driving, the two agents must have switched places while Olivia was sleeping. Olivia took her eyes off Booth and looked out the window, they were now in Georgia, about an hour outside of Florida and another hour and a half outside of Delray Beach. She tapped the second agent on the shoulder and asked if they could stop for breakfast. After conferring with agent Booth, who was obviously the head of the operation, he nodded his head and the car pulled off the highway at the next exit. The first restaurant they saw was a Cracker Barrel which looked deserted, it was open so the agents pulled into the parking lot.

After breakfast Olivia stretched her legs and got back into the car. The ride to Florida and Delray Beach seemed to take no time at all, probably because Olivia busied herself with writing or reading but soon the agent was pulling up infront of a peach colored beachfront house.

"This... this is my house?" Olivia asked shocked at it's location and size.

"Yes, and you'll see that we've furnished it and theirs some, not a lot, of food in the kitchen. Agent McHenry and I are going to let you get accotumed to your house, we'll be back at 6." Agent Booth handed Olivia the keys to the house and walked her to her new front door.

"Thank you." Olivia waved good-bye to the agents and went into her house. She walked through every room admiring the furniture and then went into the bedroom and began unpacking.

Ok I have a mission for my reviewers: Pick a career for Olivia (Jessica) give me suggestions, I can't think of a good one.

And chapter 3 will be Elliot's perspective in NY. Chapter 4 back to Olivia but starting chap. 4 i'll only refer to Olivia as Jessica.


End file.
